Tea For Your Troubles
by Sexymckittington
Summary: Miroku finds himself, reluctantly, fighting off an amorous ass grabbing Sango. What will happen when the tables are turned, so to speak, and Sango is the lecherous one?
1. Chapter 1: A Little Bit Of Magic

Tea For Your Troubles

Chapter 1: A Little Bit Of Magic

"Thank you so much for all the hospitality." Sango said kindly to the village headman's wife.

"Oh it's no trouble at all my dear." the old woman replied. "It's the least we could do for your kind monks help." The 'kind monk' in question was having entirely too much fun flirting with the village girls, who were all kneeling around him, giggling and blushing. The old woman continued "I just don't know what we would have done if he hadn't purified the village and placed sacred sutras around."

Sango was barely listening, her attention fully focused on the lecherous monk as he attempted to cop a feel on one of the young women. The old woman couldn't help but notice the daggers Sango was shooting at Miroku, who was apparently the only one oblivious to this.

The old woman hid a secretive smile, which would have raised a few eyebrows if anyone had been looking her way. _So the demon slayer loves the lecherous monk_. The old woman thought, eyeing the pair critically. Clearly this was not the first time the young monk had taken full advantage of all the spoils of victory.

_Hmm_, the old woman thought to herself, _I wonder what would happen if the tables were turned so to speak_. A coy smile that was seen by no one spread across the old woman's face as she thought about the matter in greater detail.

She abruptly got up to leave, a hurried explanation on her lips that no one really noticed. The demon slayer was far too occupied staring death glares Miroku's way, who in turn was staring at all the young women doting upon him. A healthy blush of colour was heating his face as he flirted profusely, a quick bottom grab every now and then.

Kagome was busy feeling sorry for Sango, a delicate frown creasing her normally unlined face. InuYasha was busy inhaling as much food as possible, as was Shippo. Therefore no one noticed the old woman leave; they especially didn't notice the coy contemplation on her wrinkly face.

Kagome said with forced cheerfulness "well I think it's time for all of us to hit the hay." Sango shot the young miko a thankful glance, which was gone as soon as it, came hearing Miroku's words from across the room.

"So which of you lovely ladies will be accompanying me tonight?" His tone was playful, but Sango couldn't help the jealous anger course through her veins.

She silently cursed herself, _why should I care what the letch does in his spare time; it's not like he really loved me or anything_. She frowned darkly at the peal of giggles coming from across the room at the monk's words. She cursed herself again, _why can't I love someone who isn't a total pervert_?

She abruptly got up and headed to the woman's sleeping quarters, Kagome quickly following behind her. Once the two were settled Kagome said to her dejected friend, "he does love you you know." Sango sighed deeply, she didn't know if that made her feel better or worse. Kagome patted her friends shoulder in sympathy.

They were interrupted when they both heard a knock at the entrance. They called for them to enter, and were surprised to find it was the old woman carrying a tray with a steaming pot of tea upon it. They welcomed the woman, who sat down and began pouring tea for the three of them. "Something to calm the nerves and ease the mind." The old woman explained. The two young women eagerly accepted, not noticing when the old woman seemed to slip something into two of the glasses. They drank the tea in silence, each absorbed with their own thoughts.

Kagome felt her eyes grow heavy and yawned. The old woman took this as her que to leave. Kagome sleepily thanked the old woman before crawling down onto her futon. Hhhm that tea must be working she thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

The demon slayer watched her friend sleep for a moment before deciding she too should get some sleep. She stared up at the ceiling for a while, but sleep, it seemed wasn't going to come as easily for her as it did for the young miko.

Of course it wouldn't, the old woman had laced Kagome's tea with a bit of sleep aiding herbs, the demon slayers tea was laced with something of a completely different sort. The old woman chuckled to herself outside the woman's sleeping quarters, _just as devious as ever_, she thought to herself.

Her husband came up behind her noticing her laughing to herself, "what did you do this time?" He asked her, not without a trace of humour in his voice.

She winked at him and replied coyly, "Let's just say there are a few visitors who won't be getting much sleep for the next little while."

Her husband shook his head, a smile on his face; he knew his wife pretty well and knew she wouldn't do anyone any harm. He chucked her ruefully under the chin and gave her a chaste kiss. He held her arm as they walked towards their sleeping quarters, "why don't you work a little bit of your magic on me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

She replied with the same twinkle in hers, "who's to say I haven't already?" They both laughed quietly as they walked away. It seemed it would be more than one couple who wouldn't be getting any sleep in the near future.

AN: I've been wanting to make a Miroku/Sango fic for a while now, so here it is. I've also got one Inu/Kag fic on the go, and have another one in development. And by in development I mean my mind just spewed out another idea so I might as well write it down. If by any chance you're reading this on and have read any of my other 2 stories, those are kinda stalled for the moment. In kinda a creative rut with those ones, but be patient I will eventually finish them, and my other inu fanfic. Thanks to all the people who have read, and continue reading my stories, I greatly appreciated it. Please review if it isn't too much trouble :)


	2. Chapter 2: Cliché

Tea For Your Troubles

Chapter 2: Cliché

Sango stared at the ceiling for a good 20 minuets just thinking, well fuming was more the word. _Why does he have to be such a letch!_ She angrily thought to herself, _we're supposed to be together, well not right now, but when the fight was over_. She amended.

_He promised himself to me! I want to be his; I just wish he'd act like we were together as a pair instead of flirting with every piece of ass that came his way. You know what?_ She said to herself, _I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind. _

She got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping miko beside her. The men were sleeping in the room next door to theirs, she crept quietly outside.

"Is something wrong with Kagome?" InuYasha inquired, nearly scaring Sango half to death.

"No everything is fine." She told him, and secretly smiled to herself when she saw him visibly relax at the news.

"Is Miroku asleep?" Sango inquired politely, to the half demon she knew would be able to tell.

"Yes." InuYasha replied curious at the question and why Sango was up in the first place. He had been resting outside the hut, an ear on the lookout for trouble, when Sango had startled him, appearing unexpectedly in the night.

Sango grinned wickedly, "good. Is he all alone?" InuYasha frowned at the devilish tint to the demon slayers "good" but replied that no one else was in the hut, Shippo had gone to sleep with the children and Kirara had gone with him. Sango grinned again, _perfect he was all alone, I can really give him a piece of my mind_.

"I'm going to go talk with the good monk, do you mind watching out for Kagome while I'm gone? I wouldn't want her to wake up all alone." She elaborated, hoping the walls were thick enough not to wake the sleeping miko, or anyone else for that matter. InuYasha nodded in reply, still puzzled by the demon slayers actions, but secretly glad he would have some alone time with Kagome, even if she was asleep.

He loved watching her sleep, loved seeing the peaceful expression on her face, sometimes he was rewarded by a dreaming smile. He loved hearing her quiet breathing, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He shook his head as if trying to clear a fog trying to stop himself thinking of her perfect breasts lightly rising and falling with each breath.

He hadn't noticed Sango leave, just as quietly as she had come, too caught up in his internal world, and was surprised to see himself standing alone outside with a dopey grin on his face. He shook his head again, _this is why you're such an idiot_, he thought to himself, then left to go "keep guard of Kagome."

Meanwhile Sango had crept quietly into Miroku's sleeping quarters. She stood above the sleeping monk and for a moment a tender look came across her face as she thought of brushing the hair out of his eyes. That look was gone almost as soon as it had come as she remembered the reason she had come here in the first place. Revenge.

She stood legs on either side of him, arms on the sleeves of his robes. "Miroku!" She yelled, waking the monk instantaneously. He bolted upright but found his arms were pinned, successfully keeping him in place. He blinked, not quite sure of what he was seeing. Sango was standing over him, shooting death daggers at him.

"Sango my dear why don't you sit down and we can talk about whatever bothering you like two responsible adults."

"Sango my dear?" She asked half yelling, "How dare you call me your dear when you're off cavorting around with every piece of ass that comes your way!" She demanded. "I don't want to sit and talk like responsible adults I want to scream and yell, I want to punch and slap, I want to have your babies." She yelled, then, _wait what did I just say? I didn't mean to say that, did I?_

_Wait what did she say?_ Miroku was thinking as well. He had found himself getting progressively more turned on with every second. He couldn't help it; to begin with he had been having a steamy dream of Sango, and then woke to find her standing over him.

She didn't realise how beautiful she was, more so when she was angry. Her cheeks got flushed; her breathing sped up, causing her breasts to heave seductively. It didn't matter that the anger was usually followed by a slap to the face, because curiously that seemed to happen less and less often, and when it did it sometimes seemed like she wasn't really putting herself into it.

He then realised that there had been complete silence in the room for well over a minuet. Each of them consumed with their inner dialogue. Sango seemed to notice this at the same time as Miroku, the flush colouring her cheeks turned from a flush of rage, to embarrassment. "I shouldn't have come." She stated embarrassedly and started to leave.

Fortunately she slipped on the monks robes as he franticly bolted upright, trying to stop her. She found herself falling backwards, her stomach rising as if trying to escape. Again fortune favoured them, as Miroku caught her mid rise. He was now kneeling, holding her bridal style. "Sango." He whispered, his face inches away from hers.

She blushed furiously, then finally the tea kicked in. "Miroku." She cried and threw herself at him, if one could throw themselves at someone holding them. She began passionately kissing him, trailing kisses along his jaw line and down his throat. Miroku, who was temporarily frozen, bolted into action when he found his clothes being furiously untied by Sango. He tried to still her hands, but failed.

"Sango." He said, his voice a mix of emotions, lust, concern, lust. She shushed him with a kiss, her hands running across his now uncovered chest. He moaned into her mouth as she shifted her position to straddle him, grinding her clad sex with his own. _This is wrong_, the little voice in the back of his head told him.

Her hands had successfully removed the top half of his robes, leaving him naked from the waist up. _This is wrong_, his inner voice repeated as she began trailing hot wet kisses down his chest, lower and lower. _How can this be wrong when it feels so right?_ He asked his inner voice, who just tsk tsked at him in reply. He growled frustrated, but conceded to his inner voice. _I'll try to stop her one more time_, he said to himself. _But that's it!_ He yelled to his inner voice who just shrugged in reply, if inner voices could shrug.

AN: people liking so far? If not I'm completely open to flames, as long as they're constructive flames. Next chapter thing start getting, well look at the rating, you can figure it out ;) So please review, if you like or hate, doesn't matter to me I just like feedback. Check out my other stories as well, thanks to all you people who have read and especially to those who have reviewed.

P.S Like the title? In case you didn't get it, the cliché part referred to Miroku thinking the "it can't be wrong when it feels so right" thing

P.P.S finally finished watching the "final act." all I've got to say is noooooo! I read a bunch of fics where it talks about Kagome being absent for 3 years, I thought this would kinda be a critical element, guess I was wrong. Half an episode. Half an episode? Sure I liked the ending but still! I'm so glad there's such things as fan fictions, cause there was a lot of action that needed to take place, but I guess they would have to air after midnight on the porn channels if that were the case. Oh well enough of that. I guess I'll finally get around to watching the movies to keep the creative juices flowing. Thanks again ^_^


End file.
